This invention relates to a cattle handling system and, more particularly, to an improved cattle handling apparatus and method which are used for separating cattle stalls within a barn in order to allow for individual stalls.
Typically, in dairy operations, cows are sheltered within a barn or a barn may be available in the event of inclement weather or otherwise. The cows may rest or may be fed and milked within the barn. A further area is generally provided for allowing the cows to rest if they are not eating. The rest area is divided into stalls to separate the resting cows. This prevents interference between the resting cows. The stalls are arranged on an elongate concrete slab which runs the length of the barn within which the cows are located and is of a width that allows the cows to stand or lie such that the manure from the resting cows is deposited outside the width of the elongate slab for convenience in manure gathering and disposition. The slab is covered with bedding of an appropriate nature, such as compost, hay, sawdust and the like and may be underlaid with a rubber mattress, all of which is intended to provide for the comfort of the cows.
The installation of the stall dividers has previously been achieved by installing a vertical hollow metallic member, or a wood member, which member is positioned or embedded in the concrete slab when the concrete is initially poured or which is attached to the surface of the slab following the pouring operation. The vertical members are placed in the wet concrete a predetermined distance apart and are arranged to extend vertically so far as is possible. Following the installation of the vertical members and the drying and hardening of the concrete, brackets are mounted on the vertical members at desired vertical positions. The brackets allow for the insertion of the actual stall divider members themselves. The stall divider members extend generally normal to the longitudinal center line of the slab.
This prior art technique has disadvantages. First, it is time consuming for the contractor pouring the concrete slab to await the installation of the vertical members prior to or during the concrete pouring operation. Secondly, the vertical and horizontal positioning of the members is time consuming and difficult to maintain particularly during the pouring operation when the concrete is applying strong forces on the members thereby tending to change their positions. Although the vertical member, following installation, allows for vertical adjustment of the stall dividers, which vertical adjustment may be useful for cattle of different sizes, the presence of the posts permanently installed detracts from the otherwise clean presence of the flat concrete. Further, damage to the posts will always occur over time due to the severe operating conditions under which they are used, namely the movement of large cows which exerts significant forces against the stall dividers. Finally, there is no post installation flexibility once the posts are embedded in the concrete.
According to one aspect of the invention, there is disclosed a method of installing at least two stall dividers in an elongate slab having a longitudinal axis and a predetermined width, said method comprising marking said longitudinal axis on said elongate slab, drilling at least two (2) adjacent holes a predetermined distance apart on said marked longitudinal axis of said slab, positioning a jig having a first and second member associated with said first and second ones of said at least two (2) holes, respectively, on said longitudinal axis, said first and second members each having a first hole aligned with each of said first and second ones of said at least two (2) holes, respectively, each of said first and second members having a second hole located outwardly from and normal to said longitudinal axis, said second holes in said first and second members being a distance apart identical to the distance apart of said first holes in said first and second members and drilling said second holes in said elongate slab.
According to a further aspect of the invention, there is disclosed a jig used to provide an installation position for a stall divider connected to a bracket, said jig having a first adjustable longitudinal member, said first adjustable longitudinal member having a pair of holes located therein arranged a predetermined and adjustable distance part, second and third members arranged on the opposite ends of said first adjustable longitudinal member, each of said second and third members having a first hole located normal to and outwardly from a line joining said pair of holes, said first holes of said second and third members being a distance apart which is identical to the distance apart of said pair of holes.
According to yet a further aspect of the invention, there is disclosed a bracket used for installing a cattle stall divider, said bracket comprising a first member for attachment to a slab or foundation and a second member associated with said first member and being located above said first member, said second member having an attachment to allow the connection of a third member.
According to still yet a further aspect of the invention, there is disclosed a method of installing a bracket used in cattle handling to a slab having a longitudinal axis, said method comprising the steps of correctly positioning said bracket relative to said longitudinal axis and securing said bracket to said slab.
According to yet a further aspect of the invention, there is disclosed a bracket used for installing a cattle stall divider, said bracket being attachable to a slab or other foundation, said bracket comprising a first member attachable to said slab or foundation, a fourth member adjustable relative to said first member and a second member associated with said first and fourth members and being mounted to said fourth member above said attachment of said first member to said slab.